


South by Southwest

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-28
Updated: 1999-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How were Ben and Ray rescued from that raft at the end of North?





	South by Southwest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Hi everyone

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. Fraser, Vecchio, et.al. belong to Alliance; the McKenzies and friends belong to me. No infringement of any copyrights held by CBS, Alliance, CTV, or any other copyright holders of DUE SOUTH is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

Rated PG (some swearing)

****

South by Southwest

By SL Haas

(Copyright April 1997 Revised June 1999)

 

T

he cool water of the river flowed down the valley and swirled around the rocks before launching itself over the cliff. It wasn't much, only 12 feet or so, but combined with the boulders straining to barricade the river, the rapids had earned a class 8--heavy: only experienced boatmen in sturdy crafts need apply! Unfortunately the trio that approached Bounty Creek Rapids was neither experienced nor aboard a sturdy craft.

"Speak to me, sandbar..." The grin evident in Ray Vecchio's voice as he poled the raft down the river. _'See, Benny, I do, **too,** know what I'm doing," _ he thought as he swung to pole from one side of the raft to the other narrowly missing Ben's seated figure.

Benton Fraser ducked, shook his head, and sighed. Ray was taking things far too lightly. A distant murmur again impinged on his senses. He unconsciously sat up straighter and listened intently. Yes, he distinctly heard something but maybe it was just his head. After all, he did have a concussion! But, on the off chance, he asked, "Ray, is that a waterfall I hear?"

"Waterfall? What waterfall?" Ray glanced down at his friend only then hearing what Ben heard. Both men stared ahead to where the river made a sharp bend around a rock face. What happened to the river past that point was anybody's guess. Just to be on the safe side, though, Ray began poling the raft to the shore. 

The effort proved to be too little, too late. The current was too strong and it swept the raft around the bend into the first short riffle. They were through and past before they had time to panic but the distant murmur was now a sullen boom.

Ray vigorously applied himself to getting the raft to shore. Ben rose to his knees and gingerly took the other pole trying to help. Their efforts were futile. The river laughed at their puny attempts to thwart its playtime. It had them and refused to lessen its hold, clinging tenaciously to the craft and hurling it at the whitewater now approaching. Realizing the futility of their efforts, both men stared wide-eyed at the churning water. Diefenbaker cowered at Ben's side and whined.

"Ah, Benny...ah, I don't think this was such a good idea..." Ray's voice shook with unsuppressed fear.

Ben shared a look of terror as the raft entered the seething expanse. Tossed and whirled about, the occupants clinging to the logs, the raft rolled through the whitewater and shot out the other side.

Ray grinned and, raising a fist in the air, shouted, "That wasn't so bad!" He glanced at Ben seeking agreement only to have his eyes follow the direction of Ben's stare. "Oh, shit..."

* * *

Casey Sinclair raced along the banks of the river, her goal: the bend below Bounty Creek Falls. From her vantage point on the slope above the river she had seen the raft approach the rapids and enter them. _'Those fools! Don't they know better? They didn't even stop to reconnoiter the rapids! That raft won't survive the falls!'_ She silently cursed the fools on that raft as she stumbled across the debris carried by Bounty Creek. Wading across its flow at a narrow point she offered a prayer of thanks that this wasn't spring when the creek was a raging torrent carrying boulders and other debris to clog the river.

She picked up her pace once she left the waters of the creek. It was too late to try and stop the raft. All she could hope to do was head to the spot below the falls where flotsam generally collected. If those idiots survived the falls, that's where they would be. Come to think of it, if they didn't survive that's where their bodies would be. She devoutly hoped it would be the former and not the latter. _'It would serve them right if they were drowned! Damn, I hope they're all right!'_

Approaching the waterfall, Casey carefully lowered herself down the rock face. The spray from the water made the surfaces slick and treacherous. Too bad she wasn't on the other side--she could have raced down the portage path. But--no use whining about what wasn't there--she made due with the hand and footholds she was familiar with. Safely at the base of the waterfall, she threaded her way through the boulders and debris that had collected there; looking ahead to the bend that was her destination. She made out two logs of the now defunct raft slowing circling in the eddy. Of its occupants, there was no sign.

Casey ran the rest of the distance to the eddy created by the converging waters at the bend. A third log popped to the surface and slowly circled in the water. As it rolled, she spotted the man clinging to the log. He didn't look too good. In fact, he looked half-dead.

She dropped her pack and cautiously waded into the water. Fortunately it wasn't deep and the current lost force as it approached the shore. As the log tumbled past, she snagged it and maneuvered it closer. It was unwieldy and fought her, but she slowly worked it to shore.

As if sensing the closeness of the bank, the man struggled to reach it. Casey slipped one of his arms across her shoulders and partially supported his efforts. They staggered up the bank to the first trees where she helped the man to the ground. She rolled him over and checked the pulse at the base of his throat. A cough rattled up from the depths of his chest and she held him as he retched the last remnants of the river from his lungs. The shudders subsided and the man rolled in her arms. His eyes opened and Casey gazed down into a pair of incredibly blue eyes.

The man coughed, then hoarsely whispered, "My friend..." then his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped against Casey's breast. 

His friend...she had forgotten about the other man. Gently lowering the man to the ground she checked his pulse once more as she debated what to do next. This man was okay for the moment so she stood and hurried back to the eddy.

No more logs appeared and the bank visible to her was empty. A sinking feeling settled in her chest. She was afraid that only one man had survived. Still, unwilling to give up, Casey eased herself along the water line searching among the flotsam for some sign of the other man. Nothing.

She circled around the bend, scrutinizing each rock, each log, anything that might conceal a body. With each step she took farther from the eddy her heart sank another notch. After negotiating the lower boulder field, Casey stopped. She sent one final anxious look downstream. There was nothing to be seen. Whoever he had been, the second man was gone. She squared her shoulders and turned to retrace her path back to the man she had pulled from the river.

She climbed the boulder field hurrying her steps. The survivor would need tending--best to get him taken care of quickly.

"Fraser?" 

The call caught Casey by surprise. She swung in a full circle searching for the source of the voice. 

"Benny?" The call came again. 

She returned to the head of the boulder field and scanned both shores of the river. Movement on the opposite shore caught her attention and she watched a man stumble and fall as he pulled himself up the boulder field on the opposite shore. "HALLOOO...." she yelled, her voice carrying over the sounds of the water.

The man jerked to attention and his gaze swept the bank looking for whoever had called to him finally catching sight of a figure in a bright red jacket.

Casey waved her arms and caught his attention. Cupping her hands about her mouth, she called, "Are you all right?" 

"I'm okay. Have you seen my friend?" he anxiously called back. To hell with the shooting pain in his wrist and the aches that marked a multitude of bruises, what had happened to Fraser? 

"I've already found him. He's alive." 

Ray staggered, faint with relief. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled to calm his racing heart. Wiping a hand across his brow, he opened his eyes and called across the racing water of the river, "Where can I cross?"

Casey turned her face from him and searched downstream. Making a decision, she turned back to the man. "There's a spot downstream where you can cross, provided you're a good swimmer."

Ray smiled. All those years and lessons at the YMCA were finally going to pay off. "I'm an excellent swimmer!" he shouted back.

"Great! Follow me downstream and I'll show you where to cross." They made their way down to a stretch of water where the river narrow and roared through a jagged break in a rock wall.

Casey cupped her hands once more and shouted across to the man. "I know it looks bad, but all you need is a good running start and you can jump it. I've done it several times." Well she had...but only as a last resort…and she had actually made it a couple of times.

Ray studied the sheer drop off to the seething water below. "What if I can't make it across?" he shouted as visceral shudders shook him.

"Been there...done that! Not to worry! There aren't any rocks; it's just swift. You can swim to shore below the cut."

Ray was not entirely convinced but if the woman could do it, he could too. He walked out on the ledge and crept up to the break. The water swirled and hissed below him. He gauged the distance across the break--looked to be about 6 feet. He'd have to get a good running start. The woman stood on the opposite side. "Is this the only way across?" he asked.

"No--but it's the quickest. We can climb down this break and you can swim across lower down. This is the quickest, though. We need to get back to your friend."

"Where's Fraser?" Ray asked.

"Your friend is up above the eddy." Casey motioned with her hand. "Once you cross, I'll take you to him." 

Ray took another look at the break and the water below. He backed away and readied himself for the jump. He reconsidered and backed further away. Holding his injured wrist close to his side, he dug his feet in and sprinted for the break. As the edge approached he launched himself across the break. Somewhat surprised, he landed heavily and rolled to land at the woman's feet, gasping as he jarred his wrist.

The woman leaned down and offered Ray a hand up. Gratefully, he accepted and soon stood next to the woman. Her eyes--such an unusual color--sort of like the skies during a rainstorm, an intense, soul piercing grey--struck him. Definitely a color he could get used to...and her hair--blonde, the color of honey--and alabaster skin. _‘What else?’_ he wondered.

Casey smiled and stuck out her hand. "Kaitlin Sinclair...most people call me Casey."

Ray shook the proffered hand and replied, "Ray Vecchio..."

Suddenly feeling awkward, Casey hurriedly asked, "Shall we get back to your friend? He was unconscious when I left him to search for you..."

"Was he all right?"

"He swallowed a good portion of the river. Beyond that I couldn't say." Casey turned and started back the way she had come.

Ray fell in behind Casey and followed her as she made her way back to the boulder field and began to climb it. He struggled to keep up. His body was one huge dull ache, but he could ignore it. The ache in his wrist was a different matter. What had been an annoyance before was a distinct distraction now. The jarring it had received when he jumped the river and trying to use it to help climb the boulders had convinced him to go it one-handed.

Casey reached the top and turned to help the man. She noticed the way he held his left arm close to his chest. _‘Probably a sprained wrist...that arm needs to be checked...’_ She mentally assessed the possible damage. _‘I bet he'll deny any pain...he just looks the kind to go all macho on me.’_

Ray finally pulled himself up next to the woman. She stood there and pointedly let her eyes travel from his face (nice eyes) to his wrist. "Don't even try to tell me that you're not hurt. A blind man could see that you are," she challenged.

Ray's denial died aborning. He smiled sheepishly at the woman. "Well, it doesn't hurt unless I use it."

Casey cast a critical glance over Ray then glanced back up the river to the falls. Skeptically, she asked, "What in hell were you trying to do? Didn't you know these rapids were a class 8? All but the foolhardy portage around the falls! Those that don't end up like you!"

Ray had the grace to look abashed. "Well, actually, no. We didn't even know there were any rapids here."

Casey's eyebrows shot up in amazement. _‘Idiots!’_ she thought to herself then turned and resumed the retracing of her steps. They traveled in silence until they passed the eddy and approached the place where she had left the other man.

Ray followed behind the woman. No, her name was Casey. _‘Strange name for a woman,_ ’ he thought. _‘Nice looking, too--in a wholesome, outdoorsy kinda way.’_ Ray smiled. He liked what he saw. Although the jeans and jacket had obviously seen better days, they molded to her figure in such a way as to leave no doubt as to her sex. He was jolted out of his musing when he stumbled and brushed up against a boulder sending shafts of pain from his injured wrist up through his arm. "Damn, damn, damn..." He realized he had spoken aloud when Casey turned to him.

"What's the matter?" She saw the look on his face—the brave attempt to mask the pain--and how he cradled his arm protectively against his body.

Ray gently stroked his wrist. He grimaced at the woman, and said through gritted teeth, "I think I sprained my wrist and I just slammed it against a rock and, well, you know the rest..."

Casey winced in sympathy. "Let me take a look at it," she said. 

Ray leaned back against a rock. "There's nothing wrong with it. Let's just get to Fraser."

Casey took a step closer to him and gently reached for his hand. She watched Ray stare at her hand and then raise his eyes to hers. She smiled into his handsome face. She was struck by the man's...no, Ray's eyes...again. They were a beautiful hazel green--not at all like her washed-out, faded grey ones.

Ray clutched his wrist to his chest. He didn't know this woman; she might be some kind of axe-murderer, for all he knew! No way was he going to let her touch his injured wrist. He stared at the woman, daring her to try and touch him. Something hot and silvery flashed through his body settling in his groin where it curled. Actually...it might be kinda nice to have her touch him. But, not his wrist...no way!

Casey withdrew her hand and crossed her arms. "Listen, Mr. Vecchio. Your friend was unconscious when I left him. He just inhaled a large quantity of this river. I haven't had much of a chance to check him for injuries. He's a big man and I cannot carry him back to my cabin. I'm going to need your help. So, I need to know just how **much** help I can expect from you."

Ray glared at her. He knew she was right, but he still didn't want her touching his wrist. He sighed, "All right already, what is it with you Canadians and guilt trips." He shook his head and gingerly extended the injured arm. "It's my wrist. I think it's broken."

Casey gently unbuttoned the cuff of the jacket Ray wore. She unbuttoned the cuff of the shirt beneath it. As gently as possible she slid the shirt and jacket up. An indrawn gasp of pain brought her eyes to his. A tight-lipped smile greeted her. "I'm sorry, Mr. Vecchio..."

"Ray..."

"Hmmm?" She stared down at his wrist again.

"Ray...my name's Ray, Ms. Sinclair."

Casey raised her eyes and smiled. "Ray." 

He smiled back. He liked the way she said it--kinda drawing the 'a' out.

"My friends call me Casey and how did you know I was Canadian?" There was genuine puzzlement in her expression.

Ray chuckled. "Let's just say I've had a little practice recognizing the little signs you have."

"Little signs?" Casey was intrigued.

"Yeah...my friend's Canadian," Ray said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that explains it!" Well, at least, part of it. Casey gently probed the wrist and felt the bones above it. A quick indrawn breath told her when she found the right spot. She felt the forearm again. No doubt about it--broken. She looked at Ray's face and noticed the grayness around the lips. "I'm sorry, Ray. But...you were right. The arm's broken. I need to splint it. It could have been worse."

"What do you mean _'could have been worse'_? It's pretty bad as it is..." Where was the sympathy he expected from this woman? With a start, he realized he would say anything to elicit some sympathy from this woman.

Casey smiled to herself. _‘A whiner no less--I wonder what else he is...’_ she thought. Brushed her hands off, she said, "I'll rig a temporary splint as soon as I check on your friend--Frasier?" she looked at him for confirmation.

"Fraser--rhymes with razor. But don't tell him I told ya." She gave him a puzzled look. "It's a long story, takes approximately 2 hours to tell." He smiled at her look of confusion. "That's an inside joke between Benny and me."

"Oh...I see...I think. Let's check **Fraser** then I'll splint your arm and we'll see what we can do about moving your friend. Maybe he'll be able to walk on his own." She turned a startled look at a chuckling Ray. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Maybe he should tell her about the crash and Benny's concussion. "It's just that we were in a plane crash a couple of days ago and Benny hit his head. He was blinded and he lost the use of his legs. I've been carrying him around slung over my shoulder for what seems like forever. He got his legs and sight back when we reached the river."

Casey nodded her head in understanding. "Sounds like a concussion. Well, let's hope you don't have to carry him again. If he can't walk..." She gritted her teeth and glanced toward where she had left the man. She looked back at Ray. "Well, we'll deal with that later. I'm going to go ahead and check your friend. Follow me as soon as you can. Okay?"

Ray nodded and waved her off. "Go and see to Benny. I'll just hobble along at my own pace." She smiled and then was gone. Ray slowly rose to his feet favoring his injured wrist. The going was rough but he took it slowly--carefully placing each foot on solid ground. He didn't want to stumble into another rock. Before long he came upon Casey crouched behind a large pile of driftwood.

"Ssshhh." Casey motioned for Ray to be quiet and to hide himself behind the driftwood. "There's a wolf with your friend. Maybe he'll go away or..."

"A wolf?" Ray stood and peered over the debris. Sure enough there **was** a wolf with Ben. "Diefenbaker? Boy am I glad to see you!" Ray exclaimed as he skirted the pile of driftwood and approached the wolf and the man he stood guard over.

Casey slowly stood and stared wide-eyed at the scene before her. That **was** a wolf and, yet, Ray didn't seem afraid of it. In fact he seemed downright friendly.

*Whine*

"Yeah, I know. Benny's in pretty bad shape, isn't he?" Ray knelt and rubbed the fur on Dief's head.

*Woof*

"Yeah, we'll take care of him. Oh, Dief, this is Casey. Casey...Diefenbaker--Fraser's wolf." 

Casey cautiously approached the trio. Recovering, she lightly said, "Your friend has a wolf?" 

"Yeah! It's a long story. It takes approximately..."

"...two hours to tell. I think I've heard that line before." Casey knelt down beside the prostrate man and warily ran her hands over him seeking the pulse point in his neck. She jumped when Dief's wet nose touched the back of her neck. She twisted about but not quickly enough. Knocked to the ground by the wolf, she was subjected to an intense, but thorough sniffing.

"Get off the lady, Dief! She's only trying to help. I'm sorry, Casey. He's usually has better manners than this--except when you have a donut or pizza or any kinda junk food!"

Casey picked herself up and glared at the unrepentant wolf. Diefenbaker yawned and showed his ample arsenal of teeth. She should have been frightened but the look in his eyes was friendly. She smiled at the wolf and cautiously extended her hand. Dief allowed her to pet him. Her scratch behind his ears was appreciated and Dief thumped his tail in response.

"Looks like you've made another friend, Casey. His grin flashed briefly, dazzling against his olive skin. 

Casey's mouth curved into an unconscious smile. Returning her attention to the man on the ground, she checked Fraser's pulse. It still beat strongly. She carefully cradled his head in her lap and gently slapped his cheeks. "Mr. Fraser, open your eyes. Come and join us in the land of the living."

Ray carefully lowered himself to the ground beside the unconscious Mountie. "Benny? Come on, man, open your eyes. We made it through the rapids. All three of us. And we've been found and now we can get you to a doctor and...Benny? You gotta wake up."

Casey felt the tightening of the muscles in Fraser's shoulders before he opened his eyes and stared into her face. 

"Ray?" His brows drew together in a frown.

"I'm here, Benny." Relief flooded Ray's voice.

"Ray...you've changed into a woman. Am I awake? Am I hallucinating?" he whispered as he moistened his lips with his tongue. He felt a hand grasp his chin and turn his face away from the vision above him. He now looked into the face of his best friend but that was quickly blocked by a white, furry face as Dief sought his own recognition. "Dief! Did you pull me out of the river?"

*Woof*

"Oh, really? Then who did?"

Casey cast an anxious eye to Ray. "Does he always have conversations with the wolf?"

Ray smirked and nodded. "Always... **and** he talks to his dead father, too."

"Dead father?" Casey asked in a whisper. _‘Idiots—I saved a couple of idiots!’_ she thought. _‘The sooner I get rid of them the better!’_

"Benny, I want you to meet Casey. She pulled you out of the river." 

Ben turned his face back to observe the woman leaning over him. Only then did he realize that his head was in her lap. "Oh dear!" he muttered as he tried to sit up. Two sets of hands pressed him back down.

"Mr. Fraser, I need to check you over to see if you've damaged anything in your mishap with the raft. Do you hurt anywhere?" Casey turned back to the business at hand.

Ben thought for a moment, closed his eyes, and catalogued his aches and pains. "My head aches, but I believe that is a carry-over from the crash. My throat and chest ache..."

"That would be from the retching you did," Casey supplied.

"Retching?"

"You inhaled quite a bit of the river."

Ben ran his tongue around his mouth and smacked his lips a couple of times. "That would account for the vile taste in my mouth."

"Okay, other than your head and your throat, does anything else hurt? Is there anything else you need to tell us?" Casey prodded.

Ben thought for an additional moment. "No..." Not one to complain, he was reluctant to disclose the extent of his injuries. However, knowing that missing information could delay appropriate attention, he muttered, "Yes, I think my ankle hurts and I believe that pretty much covers my discomfort." The words came out in a rush.

"You think your ankle hurts?" Casey's skepticism showed in her voice. "All right...I'm going to help you sit up and I'll check the ankle. I've got to splint Ray's arm and I'll do your ankle if it's necessary." Casey gently extracted herself from under Ben's head then slid her hands under his shoulders and eased him to a sitting position with his back against a tree.

"Now let's take a look at that ankle. I'm sorry, Mr. Fraser, but this will probably hurt..." She unlaced the boot and carefully drew it off the very swollen foot.

"It did!" hissed through Ben's teeth. 

Casey carefully tugged the sock off, smiled at Fraser, and gently rotated the ankle. She closed her eyes and felt the movement of the bones and muscle beneath her hand. No grating or catching...not broken just badly sprained. "I don't think it's broken, but I'll splint it anyway, just to be safe. After I get the two of you to my cabin, I'll get Joseph to drop by and check you over. Joseph's a doctor," she answered the question in his eyes. Leaning forward, she trailed a finger over the cut above his left eye. "That looks like it hurts."

"It did..." and he smiled at her.

She smiled back then turned to Ray. "I dropped my pack down by the eddy. You two stay put while I go and get it." She stood and stalked back to the river.

"Where did you find her?" Ben motioned with his head.

Ray smiled and watched the object of their discussion walk back to the riverbank. "I didn't! She found me, not to mention finding you."

Both men watched Casey return carrying a backpack. She dropped it beside the men and headed back to the driftwood that had previously acted as cover. Digging through the wood, she found several promising lengths of wood. She shook her head and mentally berated herself. Next time she would include some inflatable splints in her first-aid kit. Rising to her feet, she carried the selected lengths back to the two men who seemingly had nothing better to do than stare at her. Embarrassed by their intense scrutiny, a blush crept into her cheeks. It was something she had never gotten used to. Mentally shaking herself, she settled beside the two men, opened her pack, and removed her first-aid kit.

Ray watched the blush color Casey's face wondering what caused it. His speculation turned to chagrin when he realized that he would be her first patient. "Take care of Benny first. I can wait." Ray scooted away from Casey's hand.

"Ray, I need to immobilize that wrist before you do any more damage to it. You don't want a compound fracture, do you?" she said softly, her eyes narrowing.

"No, it's just..."

"You're not chicken are you?" The snort startled both Ray and Casey and they turned to stare at Ben who struggled to maintain a straight face. The wolf, however, was definitely laughing.

"What's it to you, Fur-Face? See if give you anymore donuts!" Ray could take Benny laughing at him, but not the wolf. "Ooww!!!" Momentarily forgetting Casey, he was caught by surprise when she grasped his arm and expertly flipped him flat on his back, his arm held immobile between her legs.

Reaching into the first-aid kit, Casey withdrew a roll of gauze. Two short, smooth pieces of wood were quickly bound to the injured wrist. 

"Dammit, Casey! You didn't have to be so rough! I would have let you do it. I just needed some time to get used to the idea," whined Ray.

Casey grinned and patted Ray's cheek. "Oh, you poor baby!" She shook her head and laughed infectiously. "You're worse than my son and he can out whine anyone I know!" She glanced at her next patient and noticed the smile in his eyes. The wolf, however, was definitely laughing. She released Ray's arm and dug in the first-aid kit for another roll of gauze.

Knowing it was his turn for her ministrations, Ben stretched out the injured leg. Casey quickly splinted the ankle then set back to admire her handiwork. Two pairs of gorgeous eyes, no make that three, stared at her. Biting her lower lip, she shook her head.

"What's the matter, Casey? Haven't inflicted enough pain on us?" Ray smiled and was rewarded by Casey returning the smile.

"No, I was just wondering what I've gotten myself into. My better judgment tells me I should have left you both in the river." She glanced down toward the water. "Oh well," she sighed, "I guess it's too late to throw you back." 

Ray's laugh was loud and brazen; Ben's was quiet--almost as if he was trying to stifle it. The wolf just grinned at her. 

__

‘Idiots--everyone of them!’ she thought, but she grinned back at the trio. Casey returned the first-aid kit to the backpack and added Fraser's sock and boot. "We've got to get a move on. In case you gentlemen haven't noticed, there's a storm front moving in and I'd like to get back to my cabin before it starts raining." She shouldered her pack and helped Ray to his feet. "We should be able to support Fraser's weight between the two of us."

Straightening himself as best he could, Ben said, "I can manage on my own, thank you kindly." 

"Fraser?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, Ray."

Casey sent a glance skyward all the while shaking her head. She turned back to the duo and helped Ray get Ben to his feet. With Ben's arms across their shoulders, the trio set off in the direction Casey knew would bring them to her cabin. The white wolf followed behind.

* * *

"So...how far's it to your cabin?" Ray asked. They had been walking for what seemed like hours.

Casey scanned the slope they were traversing. "We're about a mile away from home."

"Ray? Did you know that more people are killed annually by donkeys than die in air crashes?" 

Ben's question took both Ray and Casey by surprise. They both turned startled eyes toward the burden between them. Ben's face was pinched and grey-tinged about the mouth, his eyes unfocused.

"Ray, let's stop for a moment. I think we need to check your friend." Casey needed a breather as well as Ray.

"Think? I know so!" Ray exclaimed.

They slowly maneuvered Ben's bulk around and situated him on a fallen tree. Casey took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. Unfortunately, Ben's eyes didn't want to stay open. Casey gently slapped his cheek and the eyes flew open.

"Why'd you hit me?" The lower lip trembled with the imagined hurt.

"Mr. Fraser, stay with us, please!" Casey pleaded but Ben was off in La-la land and didn't seem to hear her.

"Dammit, Benny! Stay with me! What's the matter with him?" Ray questioned Casey.

"I don't know! I'm not a doctor. I can only hazard a guess. His eyes appear to be slightly dilated. I imagine it has something to do with that concussion. We really need to get him back to my cabin so I can get Joseph over to look at him!" She spoke with as reasonable a voice as she could manage.

Ben swiveled his head, focused on Ray, and smiled broadly. "Ray, did you know that the longest recorded flight of a chicken is thirteen seconds?" Ray and Casey traded glances. 

"Well, at least he's consistent!"

"Just what does that mean?" Ray snapped.

"Plane crashes and chickens flying..."

"Oh..."

Motioning toward Ben, Casey asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get Benny to your cabin." Ray draped one of Ben's arms across his shoulders.

"Are we going somewhere, Ray? Oh, hello, Ma'am. I'm Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. This is my good fired...my good fried..." Fraser grinned, "my buddy, Ray."

"Man, oh man, is he ever out of it!" Ray muttered to no one in particular. The trio struggled across the slope taking the path of least resistance.

"I take it Fraser is not usually this jovial?" Casey asked as they stumbled over a rough spot in the trail.

Ray grunted with effort. "Fraser jovial? He's about as jovial as a corpse. No Benny's definitely not running on all 8 cylinders!"

*Woof*

Ben's eyes alighted on the wolf. "Diefenbaker! Did you know that cats have over one hundred vocal sounds, while dogs only have about ten?"

*Growl*

"Amen to that, Dief!" Ray added.

Casey looked from the wolf to Ray to the babbling man between them even more convinced that she should have left them in the river. _‘Idiots!’_

* * *

"You leave your doors unlocked? Isn't that dangerous even way out here in the 'boonies'?" Ray queried as Casey pushed open the door of the sturdy log cabin she called home.

"I don't need to, Ray, but..." She shook herself, no sense traveling down that road again. "Our nearest neighbors are about 5 miles in that direction." She motioned vaguely in the direction of the dirt track that served as a road.

"5 miles? How can you live that far from someone else?" Just the thought of the distance involved made Ray shudder.

Casey shook her head and smiled. "Let's get Fraser into my son's room."

Ben turned his eye upon the interior of the cabin. "Did you know Lincoln Logs were invented by Frank Lloyd Wright's son." 

Ray rolled his eyes, Casey rolled hers, Dief his, and finally Ben, who not only rolled his eyes, but sighed, and slumped in their arms. "This is not good...not good at all!" Ray murmured. Half carrying, half dragging they finally managed to get Ben into the small bedroom. His limp body was eased to the bed.

"See if you can get some of those clothes off him while I give Joseph a call." Casey motioned with her hand toward Ben and then left the room.

Ray sat on the edge of the bed and began untying Ben's bootlaces. It was tough going, one-handed and all, but eventually the laces of Ben's single boot succumbed to his deft manipulations. Pulling the boot off was another matter. Finally Ray straddled the leg, hooked an arm around the boot, and tugged. When it finally gave, Ray found himself sailing forwards over the foot. He dropped the boot and readied himself for his next task--Ben's leather jacket. Since it was already unbuttoned all he had to do was get it off Ben. Easier said than done!

*Whine*

"I know...I know. Fraser would have a fit if he could see me now! Damn! If you've got a better idea on how to do this...then speak up!"

*Woof*

"That's what I thought! All bark and no show!" Ray continued to struggle with the recalcitrant jacket.

Casey happened in on Ray's second attempt to pull Ben's arms from the jacket. Such a muddled mess! Not for the first time, she wondered what kind of job Ray held. _‘I hope it's not something that calls for common sense or deductive reasoning!’_ Fraser had called himself a Mountie, probably just another off-the-wall remark. Surely a Mountie would know better than to attempt those rapids on a log raft!

"Here, Ray, let me do that." Casey motioned the one-handed man aside and swiftly relieved Ben of his jacket and flannel shirt. She stared at the jeans before turning to Ray. "He's soaked from the river and his clothes are still damp, just as I imagine yours are. We've got to get these jeans off of him."

Ray nodded his understanding and grinning widely, said, "Benny, will have a cow when he finds out you de-pants him!"

"Ray!" There was a trace of laughter in her voice.

"Well, it's true. He's Mr. Straight-and-Narrow! I used to think that he didn't even know what to do with a woman..." his voice trailed off as memories of **that** woman came to mind. "Anyway, how are you going to get the leg of those jeans over that splint?"

"I'll have to split the leg..."

"Oh boy! He's not going to be very happy with that, I can tell you!"

"Well," Casey thought for a moment, "I can split it up the seam and then sew it back together after we get them off him. I don't see any other way around it. He's way too big to fit into any of Trevor's jeans."

"Trevor?" Was she married? Ray glanced quickly at her hand, a strange sensation settling in his chest when he caught sight of the plain gold band.

"My son...I'll be right back." Casey left the two men and went in search of her sewing box. She returned with a capable pair of scissors. Carefully fitting the scissors into the seam of the jeans, she gradually snipped the thread and split the seam up the leg past the knee.

"Fraser's not going to be happy at all!" Ray chortled.

Casey grinned at Ray then reached for Ben's belt. "Do you want to do this or should I go ahead and strip your modest friend?"

Ray grinned back. Too bad Benny was out of it. It just didn't seem right to be having so much fun at his expense and him not knowing it. "Go ahead. You're doing a bang up job as it is!"

Casey unbuckled Ben's belt, unbuttoned the button at the waist, and ran the zipper down. She eased the jeans over his hips and down his legs. She quickly stripped the jeans off the unsplinted leg then carefully worked the splinted ankle through the remnants of the other leg of the jeans. She tossed the jeans on the floor then set to work with a towel she had brought into the room. Soon Ben was as dry as she could get him. She pulled a quilt up and over his near naked frame and turned to Ray. "Let's..."

"Ray?" the voice was deceptively soft.

Ray quickly leaned over the bed. With his uninjured hand he gently smoothed the hair back from Ben's forehead. "I'm here, Benny."

"Ray? What's happening? Why do I feel so funny?"

"We went over a waterfall. Do you remember the waterfall?" Ray's voice was low and gentle.

"Waterfall?" The blank look in his eyes told Ray everything he needed to know.

"What **do** you remember, Benny?" Ray sat on the side of the bed and squeezed Ben’s arm.

Ben slowly licked his lips before answering, "The plane went down and I..." He slowly lifted a hand to his forehead. A puzzled look clouded his face.

"You bumped your head..." Ray prompted.

"Yeah, I bumped my head. There was someone following us..."

"The bad guy..."

"Did we get him?" The question was asked with some fervency as Ben grasped Ray's jacket front.

"Yeah, we got him." Ray patted Ben's hand.

"That's good." He closed his eyes and released Ray's jacket, seemingly content with that.

"Then?" Ray again prompted.

Ben's eyes fluttered open. "Then?"

"What happened next, Benny?"

Ben searched his memory. What happened after the death of the killer was a mystery. Wait...he remembered something. He smiled. "I talked to Dad."

"Oh, brother! No, Benny. What happened after we used the raft as bait?" Now was not the time to bring up Ben's dead father.

"Raft?"

"You know! The one you conked your head on again?"

Ben's eyes slid away from Ray's face and wandered around the room. Raft? He spied the woman standing behind Ray. Where had he seen her before? His attention slid back to Ray when he turned to the woman and asked, "When's this doctor neighbor of yours going to get here."

"He should be here in about 15 minutes," Casey answered.

Ray turned back to Ben. "You just rest here, Benny. There's a doctor on the way."

Ben smiled and closed his eyes. His last waking thought was knowing he was in good hands.

Casey checked Ben's pulse. Satisfied she turned to Ray. Let's get **you** out of those clothes." She had no idea how sensuous she sounded.

Ray couldn't help it. The idea of Casey undressing him like she had done Fraser was very appealing. So appealing, in fact, that his body responded. _‘Damn!’_ he thought as he pulled his mind away from that topic.

Casey rummaged through Trevor's dresser and came up with a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. "You look to be about Trevor's size...so these should fit you. I'll help you with your jacket and shirt, but the rest is up to you."

"Well, damn! I was kinda hopin' for the same treatment you gave Fraser."

Casey grinned. "Not on your life, mister!" Ray laughed. "If you want you can take a shower and clean yourself up before Joseph sees to your arm..."

"That sounds like a good idea. You said he'd be here in about 15 minutes?"

"That's right," Casey answered.

"Then...I think I'll wait until he takes care of this." He raised his splinted arm. "I don't think the water would do this contraption much good."

Casey nodded agreement. "Let's get your jacket off and then we can wait for him." She helped Ray remove his jacket, carefully fitting the sleeve over the splint. "Let's get your shoes off, too, while we're at it." She helped him remove his shoes. She looked up into the face smiling down at her. "How does some coffee sound?"

"Sounds like heaven!" His stomach took that opportunity to growl.

"How long has it been since you had something to eat?" Casey rose from her position on the floor.

"Well, not counting the grubs and the furry nightcrawlers, about 2 days." Just the memory of those meals made his stomach crawl.

"Why didn't you say something? Come on, I'll fix you something to eat while we wait for Joseph." Casey led the way to the kitchen. Ray sat at the table and watched her fix a pot of coffee then pull cold cuts, cheese, and other interesting things from the fridge. Soon he was chowing down on a sandwich of monster proportions and drinking some of the best coffee he had ever tasted.

"This is definitely heaven!" Ray purred. 

Casey smiled then hurried to the door when a knock sounded there. "Joseph! Glad you could make it on such short order. Well, hello, Grady! Long time no see!" Casey shook the hand of the other man that accompanied Joseph.

"Anytime, Kiddo. So what have you got yourself into this time?" He entered the cabin and leaned over and planted a kiss on Casey's cheek.

"I rescued two men from the river. They went over the falls on a raft!"

He stared at her in disbelief. "A raft?" He turned to stare at Ray. "A raft?"

"Yeah, a raft! You wanta make something of it?" he drawled with distinct mockery.

"No." Joseph shook his head and held up his hands. "That just seems kind of stupid!"

Ray grinned wryly. "Well, it's par for the course with my friend." 

Joseph grinned back. "Let us take a look at that arm." Joseph pulled a chair up next to Ray's and gently removed the gauze and the sticks Casey had used as a splint. He gently examined the arm and nodded his head. "It's broken all right! We've brought the necessary materials for a cast, we'll just have to set the bone first."

"Why do all doctors have to talk in the plural? We this and we that. Why don't you just say that this is gonna hurt like hell and get on with it!"

Joseph chuckled. "As you wish! However, I'll give you something that will take care of the pain. All we need to do is get that shirt off you. Casey, does Trevor have something with bigger arms for...I don't believe I caught your name?" Joseph asked.

"Ray Vecchio."

"Okay, Ray. Let's get that shirt off of you." With the help of Casey and Joseph, Ray soon found himself shirtless. Joseph turned to Casey. "Would you go and check the other man for me?" She nodded and left the three men to check on Ben. "Okay, Ray. Before I go any further, I think you owe me an explanation."

Ray turned bewildered eyes to Joseph. "What kind of explanation?"

"This scar...it's fairly recent and, if I'm not mistaken, it’s from a bullet. Now explain yourself before we use this." 

Ray turned to see a gun in Grady's hand. Startled, his eyes widened. "Whoa! I'm a cop."

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Look--my ID's in my wallet in my back pocket. Just check it out."

"What's going on here?" Casey returned to find Ray with his hands in the air and Grady (was that a gun?) with a gun pointed at Ray. "Joseph! What's going on here?"

"Did you think to check out who these men were before you let them into your house? I didn't think so! Casey, you are too trusting. Someday that's going to get you in deep trouble. I'm just making sure that these men are no danger to you. Grady was visiting when you called. We've already called the police."

"Check my ID, why don’t you?" Ray suggested once more.

"I fully plan to!" Joseph carefully dug into Ray's back pocket and extracted his wallet. Flipping it open, Ray's badge stared balefully back at him. It turned it around and showed it to Grady.

Grady took the badge. "What's your badge number, Mr. Vecchio?"

"Can I at least put my hands down? My arm is really starting to hurt!"

"Your badge number?" Grady remained adamant.

Ray sighed and complied with the request then added, "I'm a detective with the Chicago Police Department."

Joseph nodded toward the bedroom. "Your friend?"

"Fraser's a constable with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police."

Casey chuckled briefly. "He really is a Mountie? I thought he was just babbling."

Ray grinned. "No, he really **is** a Mountie."

Joseph apologized, "I'm really sorry, Mr. Vecchio, but when it comes to Casey, we're all a little protective of her."

"Ray, you'll have to excuse Joseph and Grady. They really are a couple of softies." She leaned closer and said in a near whisper, "A little soft in the head!" Joseph glared at her. "Let me introduce you to Joseph Hope, my uncle, and Grady Barrett, our local sheriff."

"Great!" Ray extended his good hand to Grady. "Our plane went down two days ago and we've been trying to find our way back to civilization since then."

"You must be the cops we've been searching for." Grady reasoned. "I need to inform the rescue groups that you've surfaced."

"Can we get a message out to my family? I imagine they're pretty worried about us."

"I think that can be arranged, Det. Vecchio." Grady took the information and left to attend to that chore.

"Let me attend to that wrist, Mr. Vecchio," Joseph said as he reached into his bag. Soon Ray found himself sporting a bright green cast. "Sorry about the color but that's all I had with me."

Ray experimentally moved his arm. "That's alright, Doc...and call me Ray, please."

Joseph smiled then turned to Casey. "Where's the other patient?"

"In Trevor's room. Ray," she turned to regard the man seated at her table, "why don't you shower while Joseph tends to Fraser?"

"If it's okay with the Doc," he stared at the older gentleman, "I'd like to be there when you check him over. I can fill you in on the details." 

Joseph nodded his head and the three of them filed into the small bedroom. They found Ben groggily sitting on the side of the bed.

"Ray? What happened? Where are we?" Ben looked around barely registering the presence of the others.

Ray quickly knelt in front of his friend. "Benny, lay back down and let the doctor check you over."

"The doctor?" Ben's eyes searched first Ray's face, then Casey's, and, at last, Joseph's. Seeing the quiet confidence in Joseph's eyes, he relented and carefully lay back on the bed. Ray helped him lift his legs back on to the bed.

Joseph settled onto the side of the bed and ran a hand over Ben's forehead. "Casey, could you hand me my bag?" Casey quickly placed the bag on the bed beside Joseph. "Mr. Fraser, I'm going to take your temperature, then listen to your chest. Okay?" Ben nodded. Joseph completed his examination then pulled the quilt back up over Ben's body. "It's best that you stay flat on your back for the time being, Mr. Fraser."

Joseph stood and indicated that they should leave the room and let Fraser rest. Turning to Ray, he said, "Your friend has a mild concussion and that cut will need stitches. He also has a bad sprain, but fortunately, the ankle isn't broken. I'm a little concerned over the amount of water he ingested. He could develop pneumonia." He turned to the woman. "Casey, I hate to ask this of you, but I think it would be dangerous to try to move him at this point..."

"That's all right, Joseph. They can stay here. Fraser can have Trevor's bed and Ray can sack out on the sofa-bed."

"You sure?"

"We'll manage just fine until you say it's safe to move Fraser. In fact, I can open Beth's cabin, when it's okay to move him." She grinned at Ray, "That will give you some privacy!" Ray laughed and Joseph joined him.

"All right, let's get that cut sutured."

"Ray," Casey laid a hand on his arm, "take your shower. We'll take care of Fraser while you clean up." Seeing the obstinate look in Ray's eyes, she continued, "I don't want you coming down with pneumonia either." She glared at him. "If you do...I'll throw you both back in the river!"

"And she will, too!" Joseph added. "She's also correct in that you could easily become as sick as your friend. And that wouldn't be of any help to him, now would it?"

Ray grimaced. Everything they said was true. He felt a shiver race down his spare frame and realized just how chilled he was. "Okay, Doc. I'll shower and change into some dry clothes. But, if Benny needs me, I expect you to call me!"

"I'll be sure to get you, Ray," Casey promised then turned to Joseph. "Let me take care of Ray and I'll be back to help you." She gathered the sweats that she had given Ray earlier, dug through the cabinets and retrieved a plastic bag. She motioned for Ray to follow her. She led him to the tiny bath next to her bedroom. "There's towels in the cabinet and here's a bar of soap. We need to keep your cast as dry as possible, so I'll just wrap it in this plastic to keep it dry." The cast was duly wrapped and taped, then Casey left Ray to take his shower.

Ray struggled out of his jeans, wishing that Casey had stayed long enough to perform that job for him. _'Fraser has all the luck,'_ he groused as the hot water sluiced over his tired body. The plastic bag and the cast made things difficult but Ray managed to soap himself thoroughly and clean the grime of the crash and the past two days of grubbing around in the brush from his body. He reached for the bottle of shampoo on the tiny shelf hanging from the shower nozzle. Opening it, he sniffed, wrinkled his nose, and then poured some in his hand. Soon his hair was lemony fresh and as clean as the rest of him. He turned the water on hotter and let it beat against the knots in his back. It felt so good to just stand there with the hot water massaging his back--not having to worry about whether or not they were going to survive this ordeal. When he felt himself nodding, he shut the water off, climbed out of the tub, and toweled himself dry. He gingerly removed the plastic bag from around his cast then carefully pulled on the sweatpants and T-shirt. Ready to face the world, he left the haven of the small bath.

"Hi, Ray." Casey stood over the stove and stirred a pot of something.

Ray wandered over to her, sniffing as he went. "What's that?"

"Chicken soup. Joseph says that Fraser needs nourishing liquids tonight. I can start him on a soft diet tomorrow..."

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Ray muttered, "Eeuuwww...better him than me!"

Casey chuckled, "Don't care for soft stuff?"

"Nah...it reminds me of hospital food." The distaste was plain on his face. "How's Benny?"

"Joseph said he will be all right if..." she paused, "...if we keep him in bed. He gave me some painkillers and some sleeping pills. Said not to use them unless absolutely necessary. First, though, I've got to get this soup into him. Care to help?"

"Sure, glad to." 

Casey prepared a tray with the soup and a tall glass of milk. Together, they entered the small bedroom. Ray helped Ben sit up in the bed, plumping pillows and clucking about him like a mother hen.

__

‘Idiots--but nice idiots.’ Casey smiled at the obvious concern Ray showed toward Fraser. "Okay, Fraser..."

"Ben, please."

She smiled at the sincerity in the blue eyes that had regained some of the decisiveness they normally carried. "Ben..." she placed the tray on the bed. "Liquids tonight, solids tomorrow...if you behave." She handed the spoon to Ben and turned to leave. "I'll leave you two alone. I’ve got a few things to do myself. Ray?" she motioned to Ray.

"What is it, Casey?" Casey mumbled something and turned away. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

Casey turned back to face the two men before her. She sighed. "I said, he's to stay in bed." She turned to Ben. "You're to stay in bed! You can visit the bathroom but only with Ray's or my help. Do you understand?"

Ray grinned and when he turned to look at Ben, he saw the blush creeping into his face.

"Understood," Ben finally managed to say.

Casey studied the faces now turned to her. A look of skepticism settled on hers and she said, "Yeah, sure. Why am I having a hard time believing you?"

"Probably because I don't believe him either!" Ray grinned as he said it. Ben frowned at both of them.

Casey laughed and turned to leave. Her head shot up and a startled look swept across her face as the distant rumble of thunder suddenly became a sharp, rattling boom. "Damn, I hate these storms," she whispered softly.

Ray watched the startled reaction. "Thunder has that effect on some people."

Casey smiled wanly. "I know, but it still gets to me. I'm gonna hunt up some bedding for you." She smiled at the two men then left the room. Ben slowly ate the soup as Ray strolled around the small room looking at the small mementos of Casey's son. He picked up a picture. He recognized Casey as she knelt beside a small boy. A smiling man embraced them, in turn. Her husband, Ray mused. It must be fairly old if the child in the photo was now the donor of the clothes he wore. He placed the photo back on the dresser.

Casey dug through the linen chest retrieving enough bedding for Ray. She carried it to the living room and deposited it on a chair by the fireplace. Lightning flashed and another peal of thunder rolled across the heavens. Casey flinched and closed her eyes. She hated these storms. They brought back too many memories. Turning to the fireplace, she started a fire with the wood laid on the hearth. Maybe the fire would help fight the memories. She turned at a noise from Trevor's room. Ray slowly inched out of the room with one of Ben's arms draped across his shoulder.

"Here, let me help you," Casey hurried to place Ben's other arm across her shoulders. "Let me guess, you decided you wanted a tour of the facilities." She heard Ray's chuckle, but Ben's long-suffering sigh was even louder.

"I can manage on my own, thank you kindly!"

"I imagine you can. But you do it **my** way or I'll have to sedate you to keep you in bed." Ben stared down at this fragile looking woman who was turning into his nemesis. "Now be reasonable, Ben. If you were to fall or slip and hit your head again...well, Joseph says that it could be dangerous. So, Ray or I will help you to the bathroom **or** I find you a jug. Your choice."

Ray guffawed. "A jug? You'd make Benny use a jug?"

"Yeah, and you'd have to empty it and take care of everything else." Casey's eyebrow rose in a definite smirk.

Ray's laughter died instantly. "You're gonna let Casey or me help you or else, Benny. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ray." Ray grinned and Casey joined him.

After getting Ben to the bathroom, Casey excused herself and closed the door. She wandered to the door of the cabin and out onto the porch. The wind howled up from the direction of the river--the smell of rain heavy on it. Lightning flashed and she was able to see across the small clearing to the stand of trees that guarded the trail to the main cabin and Joseph's family. Normally she would have spent this night with them, but she could not abandon the two men she had rescued from the river. Thunder rumbled and suddenly the skies opened and the rain fell. Sheets upon sheets drenched the ground. Casey hugged herself and stared across the clearing only it wasn't the clearing she saw. Her mind wandered back 10 years to another stormy night and another plane crash.

A shuffling at the screen door behind her drew Casey back to the present. "I'm sorry, Dief. Do you need to go out?" Casey opened the screen and Dief shot out into the pelting rain. His return was almost as quick as his departure. Regaining the relative dryness of the porch, Dief vigorously shook himself and scratched at the door. Casey complied and opened it letting the wolf back into the warm comfort of the cabin. She turned back, hugging herself, and faced the storm and the memories it invoked. Why did Ray and Fraser have to be involved in a plane crash? Why did it have to storm like this?

Ray stood at the screen door watching the woman leaning against the post. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and he was reluctant to disturb her, but something stirred in him and he found himself pushing the door open and approaching Casey. 

The squeaking of the door alerted her. She felt Ray's presence behind her and, instinctively, she turned into the arms that reached for her. 

Ray caught sight of the lost, empty expression on her face as lightning again lit the sky. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

What was she doing? Whatever it was it felt right. Casey slid her arms around Ray's waist and leaned her cheek against his chest.

"What's the matter, Casey?" Ray gently stroked her back with his uninjured hand and placed gentle kisses on the top of her head. He felt the slight movement as she shook her head. The rumble of the thunder covered whatever it was she said. The kisses moved to her forehead then stopped as Casey drew back from him. Ray shifted his uninjured hand to cup her face and stared down into the face revealed by the light from the door. Smiling, he lowered his face and kissed the lips raised to him.

* * *

Casey called it an early night. Both Ben and Ray needed to rest and, truth be told, she wanted to crawl beneath her covers and hide from the storm. "I'll see you in the morning, Ray." Stretching, she headed for her bedroom.

Ray watched her go. He was surprised at the emotions that flowed through him. After that brief kiss, she had pulled away from him and apologized. He took her arm and turned her to face him. "Don't apologize for something as special as a kiss." He used his fingers to slowly run down the side of her face as she nodded at him.

Now...now he wanted her to stay with him, not go off to bed. At least, they would be here for several days. Benny was in no shape to go anywhere. Ray looked forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day that he could use to get to know Casey Sinclair better. He lay on the sofa bed and smiled. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea.

Casey crawled into her bed and drew the covers over her head. The flickering of the lightning was gone but the rumble of the thunder was only muffled. She curled into a ball and willed the storm to move on. Surprisingly, sleep came relatively quickly. Today had been exhausting, the three people in the cabin slept securely as the storm continued to batter the small valley.

* * *

Thunder rumbled. Lightning hit the fuselage and sparks flew everywhere. The pilot fought the plane as it careened out of control. He turned to his passengers. "We're going down, brace yourselves!"

No! She didn't want to be here...didn't want to relive this. Casey moaned and fidgeted beneath the covers on her bed. Thunder rumbled and she shot up in the bed. Hands covered her ears. No! She didn't want this to happen again. Lightning flashed and she threw herself out of the bed, totally encompassed in the nightmare. She had to find Jim. Where was he? "Beth, Rob help me! Where's Jim?"

Still in the grip of the nightmare, Casey rushed from her bedroom and out the door of the cabin. Her passage through the living room would have gone unnoticed had she not stumbled against the sofa bed; it did not delay her headlong dash. She ran out into the pelting rain searching for Jim. In her mind's eye she was back on that mountainside looking for her husband, her sister, and her brother-in-law. She had already found the pilot--dead.

"Jim! Beth! Rob!" she called. Beth answered--called to her. She scurried in the direction of Beth's voice.

"Hurry, Casey, Hurry!" Casey made out two huddled forms in the flash of the lightning. She hurried toward them. Rob was bending over someone--Jim. The look Beth turned on Casey was frightening. "Casey..."

Casey knelt beside her husband, gently cradling him in her arms. He briefly opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I love you, Casey."

Casey smiled back, the tears choking her. "I love you, too, Jim."

"I'm sorry, Casey. Please forgive m...." His eyes closed and his face relaxed in death.

"Jim! Jim...hang on...don't die. Jim! I can't live without you. Jim...don't you leave me. Oh God, don't let him die...don't take him from me. Please, God...Jim...." Casey shook the body of her husband but he slipped away as she held him in her arms. She hugged his body to hers. Why had she been spared? Why couldn't she die with him? Her tear-blinded eyes sought the broken body of the plane. It lay strewn across the mountainside like a broken toy that some giant child had carelessly thrown away. "Jim," she shrieked at the thundering sky.

"Casey...he's gone."

"No, Rob. He can't be. I can't live without him." Casey was nearly hysterical.

"Casey...you have to. Think of Trevor." Beth hugged her sister. "You have to think of Trevor. He needs you now, more than ever. Think of your son..."

Beth hugged her sister again. Somehow, she, Rob, and Casey had survived the crash while Jim and the pilot had not. It must have been that lightning bolt that hit the plane...

* * *

Ray shot awake. What was it that had awakened him? He lay on the strange bed, his foggy mind seeking the cause of his unrest. Dragging himself out of the comfort of the bed, he angled up and stumbled to the door of Ben's bedroom. In the flashes of lightning that rippled through the window, Ben's slumbering form was revealed in stark lines against the expanse of the bed. Ray heaved a sigh of relief--his first thought had been for his friend. But...if it wasn't Benny then what was it? Something had awakened him. What?

He whipped around, his attention caught by the slamming of the screen door. The wind howled and again caught the screen slamming it in its frame. Why was the door open? Was that what had awakened him? Ray moved to the door and started to close it. Lightning flashed and the thunder rolled until it seemed to encompass the whole sky. Ray caught a glimpse of something in the clearing in front of the cabin. He waited for the next flash of lightning to reveal it to him. The huddled form looked like...

"Casey!" Ray rushed out of the cabin and off the porch to the woman huddled in the rain. "Casey...what is it?" He gathered her into his arms feeling the wracking sobs that shook her body. "Casey...shush...I'm here..." the words flowed from him as he slid his hands under her slight frame and lifted her into his arms. She clung to him as he carried her back into the security of the cabin.

Using his foot, he closed the door behind him and carried Casey to the chair in front of the fireplace. He pulled one of the blankets off his bed and wrapped it around her. The look on her face frightened him. He had seen that look before on the face of a jumper. He talked to the man, but the man was distraught over the death of his wife. He couldn't picture life with her and had plunged headlong off the building. 

"Casey?" he took her hands in his and gently used his uninjured hand to rub the backs of hers.

The gentle voice calling her name broke through the despair. She lifted pain filled eyes to Ray. "I'm sorry, Ray. What happened?"

"I found you outside in the rain. You scared me. What's the matter, Casey?" he asked with deceptive calm.

Casey shook herself; she must have had one of those nightmares. She hadn't had one in years, but the storm and the plane crash must have resurrected her old fears. "I'm sorry, Ray. I must have had a nightmare."

"Do you normally walk in your sleep?" 

"No..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" His soothing voice probed further.

 

She shook her head. "Not really. It's just something I have to live with." Memories flooded over her and the tears began to trickle down her face once more. She bit her lower lip and sighed deeply. "My husband died in a plane crash during a storm like this. I'm afraid the circumstances of your being here plus the storm brought back all those old nightmares I used to have." She shivered.

"You're soaked, Casey." Ray's heart reached out for the woman sitting in front of him. "Let's get you into something dry and back in bed."

Casey looked at him and smiled. "Isn't that my line? I thought I was the one who rescued you."

"There are many different kinds of rescue and right now, let me rescue you. Don't move I'll be right back." Ray pulled the blanket closer around her then went to her bedroom and rummaged around in the dresser until he found a dry nightgown. He stopped by the bathroom and got a dry towel. Now came the hard part--getting her to let him take care of her.

"Here, Casey. Get out of your wet clothes and dry yourself off. I have a dry gown for you." He held the towel out for her. She took it and stared at him. "I'll turn around and I swear I won't look." He smiled then turned his back on her. He listened to the sounds coming from behind him, satisfied that she was doing as he requested.

Casey quickly stripped her wet pajamas off and dried herself with the towel. The dry gown felt wonderful. She smiled as she ran her hand over the old flannel. Where had he found this old gown? "Okay, Ray. I'm done." She watched him turn to face her. 

His eyes skinned over her and the tenderest smile she had ever seen settled on his face. "You look like a little kid."

"You're the one who found this old thing," Casey said with her hand at her throat.

"Well, the other things you had didn't appear to be as warm as this one."

"They're not." But she was still cold. The shivers ran up and down her spine and she had to clench her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Come here." Ray climbed onto his bed and motioned to her.

"Why?" Her face clouded with uneasiness.

"Because you're freezing and I want to help warm you up." Ray spoke with as neutral a voice as he could manage.

"I'll just go back to my bed." Casey edged toward her bedroom.

"And freeze yourself in there? You're so worried about Benny and me getting sick...what about yourself?"

"I'm not getting in bed with you, Mr. Vecchio," she declared indignantly.

"And I'm not gonna do anything except hold you while you get warm. Okay?" Casey stared stubbornly at Ray. "You know that shared body heat is one of the quickest ways to warm yourself. At least that's what Benny says!"

"Yes..." Of course she'd heard that. Everyone had.

"Besides, I think you could use a comforting hug right now, anyway. Don't you?"

Casey thought back to her nightmare. Truthfully, she didn't want to go back to her solitary bed. Memories of Jim were too strong there. And yes, she could use the comfort of someone holding her. But did she want that someone to be Ray? She looked again at Ray. Something stirred inside her--something she thought had died years ago.

"Come on, Casey." He patted the bed beside him and smiled his friendliest, non-lustful smile. She slowly approached the bed and the man in it. "I promise nothing will happen."

"Okay, Ray, but remember your promise." She crawled into the bed and let Ray pull her up next to his body. She snuggled against his chest and felt his arm wrap around her body. His hand began a slow journey up and down her back. Gradually the shivers ceased and she relaxed against Ray's chest. She yawned, closed her eyes, and drifted off into slumber.

Ray continued to run his hand up and down her back. She was so cold. He felt the shivers that rippled beneath his hand. Slowly they ceased and he felt the muscles in her back gradually relax as she became accustomed to his hand. He smiled when he felt the yawns and wasn't surprised when she began to snore gently. Only then did he do what he had wanted to do all along. Gently cupping her face, he kissed her lips.

Sliding down beside her, Ray spooned against her backside. He draped an arm over her body protectively and followed her into sleep. A tiny smile played across his lips. Yeah...this vacation was **definitely** one of Benny's better ideas.

To be continued (?)

Copyright April 1997 by SL Haas

Revised June 1999

Comments are welcome at 

durango@ionet.net

North Trilogy and Transitions

* South by Southwest
  

* Whispering Pines
  

* In the Before Time
  

* "One Word"
  



End file.
